kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saïx
About his real name - do we really need to guess on that? It's possible numbers 7-12 didn't even have the same pattern fro real names as the original 6. The first 6 became nobodies together and banded together from the start, and probably took on those names themselves. Then Roxas was named by Xemnas after finding him. There's not really an explanation of how Saix - Larxene were found or named. Scottch 19:53, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :True, but aren't you the one who said: "I for one think some fan theories would be alright, as long as its well-written and not misleading"? Besides, it is a consistent pattern and the appearence of an X in the names of members 7-12 would strongly indicate that they follow the same naming pattern as the rest. And even then, the current setup still implies that it is officially unknown, and that the name given is only a possibility, with no guarantee of being true (I for one hope they will be revealed in KHII: FM+). But sure, if you feel uncomfortable with it, remove it. --Hecko X 21:16, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::Well, there's a difference between semi-common and common fan theories and something an editor just makes up. I don't feel strongly about it, since I would like people to be comfortable with a non-strict content policy, but it might make better mention in the article text than in the infobox. Scottch 22:51, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, and also, the creator of the game said that all the members' names were anagrams of their original names with an X included. On a sidenote, all fan theories are something that just one guy/girl made up. Some theories just catch on better than others. But like I said, if you feel unconfortable with it, remove it. I put it in the box because it seemed as the only logical place to put it. --Hecko X 22:38, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::::The KHII Journal entry for one of the members (can't remember which) says that they "share something as a mark of their brotherhood". What else can it be but xagranam names? ::::EDIT: Yep, the initial entry for Demyx states outright that "their names share something as a mark of their brotherhood", ergo they all have xagranam names Video Ugh, this video isn't that great, but it's the best one I could find. Anyone have a better one, preferably without a bunch of like, titling and credits and stuff? Scottch 03:40, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :Depends, does it have to be English? --Hecko X 00:04, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::It would be nice if it were. I actually found three ok videos, but ended up with this one just kind of out of chance. This is just my opinion, but what I think makes a great video for a page is this - *English *No credits (or small credits at the end) *Decent quality - preferably not a camcorder recording the TV, for example *Not remixed to a different song or with different sounds, especially like comedic *A little (or more) of the cutscene before and after *A little creative - not just using one limit or spell over and over again There was a Saix video with all these conditions at one point, but it didn't take long to find, so it must have been taken down by the user. I wish I would've saved it myself, I could just re-upload it... anyway, it doesn't have to be perfect, and others may even disagree on what makes a good video in the article, so who knows? Scottch 00:53, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ax3iYBfwm1Q (all others do not fit one of your requirements). And I think your asking for too much. Most actual fans have the Japanese version, they will credit themselves so people don't steal their videos (and claim them as their own), some (but not all) don't own recording devices other than a camera, they will not record the cutscenes because a) it's a waste of time; and b) It's a boss fight, so why should they record anything other than the boss fight? And finally, they will fight in whatever maner works for them, and if it means repeating a pattern, they sure as hell are gonna repeat a pattern. If you want a video to fit all you requirements, you should make it yourself. It's the only sure-fire way. :::A good video should be boss-fight only, language doesn't matter, because you can see what is happening, and unless the quality is so bad, than you''can't'' see what is happening, then camcorders are just fine to use. And are gameplay videos even fair use to begin with? --Hecko X 07:39, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, I'm not really being the iron-fisted hard-to-please person you may be perceiving, since I've "allowed" (note: being a sysop does not make me a content judge in any way) an "imperfect" video already in this article. And while most people do credit their own vids, not all do. I personally am not shooting for perfection, that's unrealistic on a wiki, I'm jsut looking for the best one out there. Believe me, if I knew how to record my own, I would, but I don't :( And I checked with staff a while back about the videos, they said that since the videos aren't hosted on Wikia servers, it was fine. Scottch 08:15, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm going to go ahead and put that video in, however, unless you have any objections. Scottch 08:20, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Fine by me. But the responce you got from the staff is, no offence to the person, inane. It's like showing a pirated DVD movie, but saying it's okay, since it's not you who own or burned it, so it's not illegal (or at the very least, that you aren't legally responcible). And then we could have had all the pictures we wanted to have on the wiki, copyrighted or not, we could just upload them at an external server and link directly to them, without having to worry about legal repercussion, because "we" aren't responcible for it. --Hecko X 14:58, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Saix's name link Anyone know how to type the double dotted "i" in his name Sa'i'''x? most of the time the links to his page(this article) gets screwed.--N/A :Well, on a Danish language setting, there's a keystroke that contains ¨, so you press it, and then press i, which gives you ï. Seeing that it's unlikely you'll install that setting, press and hold Alt, then press 139 on your numpad (!!!), and release Alt. If 139 doesn't work, then it's probably 239 (and be sure you do it on the numpad!!). Else, just copy/paste the letter from his article... --Hecko X 11:33, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::The "139" trick worked, thanks--N/A :::Sure thing, no worries. --Hecko X 11:40, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I always just copied that funky "I" from the article title, but I guess this way works too. --BlueHighwind 13:14, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::::If you have a Mac computer then you can hold down ''alt, press u'', then let go of ''alt and u'' and press i. You then get ï.Pizzahut101 01:12, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, Saïx's real name is Sai. And yes he is a guy. :Wanna bet? XienZo 02:30, 2 May 2008 (UTC) yes i do Its Sai :What do you base this on? --Hecko X 15:20, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, if KHVIDS and KH Ultamania doesn't say anything, he MUST have heard it from Nomura himself. XienZo 00:30, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::I don't know if it really is his real name, but I can vouch that the name itself is a real name. I have a friend named Sai. 03:20, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Trivia Section Why he is second in command, despite being number VII instead of II is unknown. Possibly because was the first of the members that were not former apprentices to Ansem, or that the number seven is, in mathematical terms, the median (number that marks the center) of the list of numbers from 1 to 13. Another possibility is that the ranking system of the Organization is not a representation of superiority, but rather is simply an indication of when the member joined (this is likely, as Marluxia, the lowly-ranked number XI, was made Lord of Castle Oblivion in Chain of Memories). '''Also, since he the smartest and strongest member next to Xemnas', he was placed in that position since Xemnas probably felt he was the most reliable member. Another reason, though hugely unlikely, is that is in homage to Final Fantasy VII, arguably the most popular game of the Final Fantasy Series and that, at the time of Kingdom Hearts II's release, thirteen Final Fantasy games had been numbered (side and sequel games not counted). I find the bolded text somewhat over-tilted to fan spectacular. thoughts?--Nelo :I'm gonna say, Saix must have been pretty smart if he's smarter than people who clones random heroes or those carrying a book as their weapon. Possibly 2nd strongest, though there's no proof for that, a bit of implying here and there through the game, but no proof.XienZo 21:12, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Just clearing things up: yes, it was specifically mentioned in Jiminy's Journal that numbers were assigned in the order the members joined. 1337Artillery 05:14, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Might help a little if we know how tall his chair is in where nothing gathers :If i remember (Obviously its not concrete evidence) But there is a video of the Final Mix where Saix, Xemnas and Xaldin are speaking where nothing gathers and his seat is only a tiny bit below Xemnas, ill look for the video now. Ximodnic 15:19, 24 December 2008 there is something bugging me about Saïx's name if you guys take out the S,a and ï out my name and out an X you well get "Saïx" I find this ood don't you think?.Eliskuya2 07:41, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I think you'll find that's probably a coincidence. Adam148 22:14, 6 November 2008 (UTC) meaning and I find my name ood if you take those out and put an X to it and you get Saïx's nameEliskuya2 22:48, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, come on. A, i and s are all really common letters. If your name had an "ï" instead of an "i" it'd be more interesting, but even that would still just be a coincidence. With this method, you could just as easily get "Saïx" from the word "insane", which also has those letters. Plus, given his lunacy, it's also quite appropriate :P :The very fact that his name is now Saix is that his name originally only had three letters : A, I and S. Not sure in which order, but the fact stays. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:56, October 19, 2009 (UTC) My name has the letters to form the words "Axel" and "Saïx". I win. Xelias- Saïx's attribute Seeing as he mentions the moon and draws his power from it countless times, I could see why Moon can be assumed to be Saïx's attribute. But as almost all the other Organization members have attributes based on recurring Final Fantasy spells, including those found in Kingdom Hearts, can we safely assume that his true power is gravity? Gravity is, after all, closely tied to the Moon. It could be that his gravity powers are simply augmented by the Moon. --Flytdais 04:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Its actually from the official guide, which overrides common sense in accuracy. If it decided to do something rather ridiculous, like take lightsabers and give them some fancy name like "aerial blades" or something for someone's weapon, we'd still have to put that down- oh, no wait... XienZo 05:27, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Xigbar is space, not gravity, surely? Rank I don't see any indication that he's second-in-command. while admitedly he seems to have the most contact with xemnas and fulfills some important duties (hunting Axel, retrieving Kairi, enraging Sora, eliminating said keyblade master when he was no longer useful etc.) none of this indicates that he was a leader just that xemnas trusted him. It doesn't make him a leader, just a lap dog ::Most Lapdogs are just that, Second in Command willing to follow there leaders to the end. Saix's rank is always a hotpoint of discussion but to me its clear he is Second just by the facts he is the last member to die besides Xemnas and is seen talking to Xemnas about his plans a bit more than anyone else even when other members where alive.Ximodnic 15:48, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Trois, I'm not continuing the argument just curious what are the kingdom heart 2 Final mix cutscenes like? Xigbar Vs Saix Just to note on a recent piece of trivia that keeps appearing in that Xigbar is Xemnas's number 2 and that Saix ws just put incharge of the Sora mission and that his aggressive behaviour would stophim from being a high ranker, now in my opinion i disagree due to Xigbar never really seeming to have a high rank (obviously higher than most though) and he himself sent on missions in Land of Dragons. Ofcourse id liek to hear others opinions, btw it keeps getting deleted/put back and while i wanted to delete it i felt to ask first, but someone keeps beating me to it without asking :P User:Ximodnic 16:10, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::For the love of Disney thank you :), well it got changed back and so i keep changing it to remove Xigbar being second in command, if the person who keeps changind it reads this please put your case forward rather than going behind our backs and doing it.User:Ximodnic 20:01, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Excuse-moi ? I thought you were the one bringing up the argument of lap dog all this while, Ximodnic. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC) New Saix Pic There's a new Saix pic on the 358/2 days Japanese website. I think Bowser knows what to do. Winxfan1 14:26, 27 May 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 Weapon and Element Everyone's attributes are taken from Kingdom Hearts II Ultimania, a Japanese guidebook loaded with extra information from the main staff that wasn't communicated through the games.—Urutapu 13:44, 3 June 2009 (UTC) While we're on the subject of weaponry, I just wanna say that Saïx's joke weapon has had me laughing for quite some time now. A giant banana=EPIC WIN. JudgmentDay95 20:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) That trivia bit Xemwath put in a trivia bit, which could make sense if put in a proper sentence. It's adding up all the numbers 1 - 13 = 91, divided by 13 = 7. And 7 is Saix's rank. I'd pretty much say I'm against this bit. Though Xemwath was already given a warning for this... which I think is not called for. Guys, what should we do ? Have it in/take it out ? And should the warning stay, or should it be removed ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :I'd say remove the trivia well as numbers allow a lot of playground for the mathematically skilled xD plus it's not stated in any source that there is a relation to those numbers. As for the warning I say remove it as well. It's not like he was adding profanity or anything R rated. Also we've let things worse than this slip by, can't recall anything at the moment but I'm sure there are examples. Besdies, it's not like Xemwath is cackling at his doing or enjoying it. He even confronted NinjaSheik about the warning as a decent editor would by not insulting her and/or vandalizing pages. Hey Xemwath, next time you want to add something you're not too sure about in any article try bringing it up in the talk page. Other users will give you their opinion and stuff ^^ -- 03:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) True. It wasn't like he was going against the code. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 03:12, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Apathetic, huh...Hmph, I wonder...--'NinjaSheik' 01:57, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :There ! Again ! Lighten up, ya ? ;-) TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:59, October 20, 2009 (UTC) (Why do people always ask me that...?)--'NinjaSheik' 02:01, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Simple. It's because we all have noticed the change and we'd like the return of our usual NS... *pouts* TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:05, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Usual self, huh? (Hmph...I wonder...). I've always been like this. What are you talking about?And who is "we"? No one else have made a comment on my "change".--'NinjaSheik' 02:06, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know... Because you asked "Why do people always ask me that ?" I reckoned...... there'd be more than one. *shakes fist at emo-ness* Never mind. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 02:11, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I didn't everyone here on the wiki. I meant everyone else in my life. There always think I'm crying. Asking me to smile. It's annoying. If you wish to talk about my "change" relocate.--'NinjaSheik' 02:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I know Saix's weapon is officially a claymore, but what weapon is it really more like? :One of those Aztec clubs with obsidian blades all over it?—Urutapu 23:11, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Why's the quote getting deleted?